dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Midori Norimaki
|Date of birth = Age 721 |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |Occupation = Middle School Teacher |FamConnect = Senbei Norimaki (husband) Arale Norimaki (surrogate daughter) Turbo Norimaki (son) Nitro Norimaki (daughter) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 1 (adopted son) Gadzilla "Gatchan" Norimaki 2 (adopted son) }} Midori Norimaki, née Midori Yamabuki, is the wife of Senbei Norimaki and mother of Turbo Norimaki. She is a teacher at Penguin Village Middle School. Appearance Midori has big curly blonde hair. In her appearance in Dragon Ball she wears a pink dress. One notable trait about her appearance is that she looks similar to Akane which Akane used as a prank on Senbei by dressing up as her. During the Penguin Village Grand Prix race, Midori and Akane teamed up and attempted to cheat by having the other hide out far near the finish line to be ahead of everyone but failed because of falling down a cliff. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' She was first introduced as Arale's middle school teacher, where she instantly became Senbei's dream girl. Early Relationship between Senbei Prior to their marriage, Midori was the target for many Senbei's perverted schemes though Midori was unaware of it most of the time. Senbei goes through the trouble of setting up a chain reaction involving many animals to end making a wind to blow her dress up to see her panties when passing by his house, but ended up failing twice because the first time she wore pants and the second time a farmer got in the way. Another time Senbei planted a camera into Arale so he can see what she sees and had her go to Midori's apartment to have a bath with her but since she Arale took her glasses off in the bath, Senbei could only see blurry images of Midori in the bath. On their first date they went for a drive in space with his flying car, but since the doctor had to poop they had to make an emergency landing on a star where Midori was kidnapped and almost eaten by a giant alien monster similar to an ape. Senbei attempts to save Midori by morphing the ape creature into an ant using the Ponpoko Morph Gun and smash the ant. Unfortunately the Midori was also turned into an ant and the ant Senbei smashed was actually Midori causing her to get mad at him when he morphed her back. Marrying Senbei When bringing some giant sized carrots over to Senbei's house, she goes to use the bathroom and as Senbei is walking passed it, he talks to himself and says will you marry me, Midori which she hears in earshot and agrees to it and their wedding happens. While preparing for their honeymoon which was going to be in space, Midori was kidnapped by some black cat-like creatures in a flying canoe and taken to an island where she was tied up as an offering to a giant ape. Once the giant ape gets her, she is taken to the top of a mountain where she gets stripped naked and thrown into a pot of boiling water to be cooked and eaten. Senbei, Arale and Gatchan find Midori after following the signal on the Lost-N-Found badge she was wearing and destroys the mountain and defeats the ape but Midori who was still in the pot is taken away by the apes friend which is a caveboy with a giant fork. She was taken to Torishima (an island that is also a giant flying bird) where she is now in a squash. She is rescued when Senbei flys to the island holding Gatchan and pulls her out of the pot while she is still wearing the squash. Midori ends up falling when Senbei lets go after she kisses him for saving her. After landing on the ground, Midori witnesses the battle between Arale and the Caveboy who has equal strength and abilities as her and then the battle between Senbei and a giant crab. After the battle is over Midori and the others get into Senbei's ship and fly off but the caveboy wakes and blasts it down with an N'cha Cannon making them have to get back to Penguin Village from Gatchan pulling them there. After their marriage she has a son with Senbei named Turbo. ''Dragon Ball'' While Goku was in Penguin Village looking for his Dragon Balls and getting his Dragon Radar fixed by Senbei, Midori made Goku some cookies. She witnessed General Blue being defeated by Arale. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, Midori's character design was completely changed by changing her hairstyle and hair color. She also marries Senbei earlier in the series. Video game appearances *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Mariko Mukai (1980's series), Yūko Minaguchi (1997 series) Gallery MidoriS2.png|Midori speaking to Taro in Dr. Slump Midori Bringing Food.png|Midori bringing food to the kids in Dragon Ball Capture4.png|Midori brings lunch AraleGMidoriTurbo.png|Midori (left) examining the Dragon Radar MidoriGSenbei.png|Midori (right) helping Senbei figure out the bleeper MidoriDAG(DB).png|Midori looking down at Goku Midori feels bad for Goku.png Midori wonders what's wrong with Goku.png MidoriDSRemake1.png|Midori in the Dr. Slump remake MidoriDSRemake2.png|Midori meets Senbei Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mothers